1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a grating and a photosensitive material for stereoprojection imaging.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional grating and photosensitive material of stereoprojection imaging are combined before projection imaging, and then developed. Because of high crimp ratio of the grating, large developing arrangements must be accompanied, which consumes lotion, time and space greatly. Additionally, the stereopicture developed has high fog density and low contrast, the surface of the grating is easily damaged to affect appearance when developing, and the pre-combined stereo photosensitive material relies on the import and has high cost.